Under your nose
by cookiesruletheworld
Summary: From Dick's POV, he knows this girl Kori, but suddenly there's more to her then meets the eye... I know everybody says this but I really do stink at summaries... um...Dick/Kori probably Gar/Raven and Vic/Karen
1. Chapter 1

**Look! I Havnet died! **

**It got messed up, thats why its all to the side and stuff, so sorry, but im too lazy to fix it... I promise the next one wont be like this. I think. **

**Sorry again. **

"sleeping in class." Mr. Wilson sighed in that oh so familiar disapproving manor, his hands laced together and resting on his stomach as he leaned back in his tall leather chair. "what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Grayson?" Dick briefly, but honestly, considered this question.

What did he haveto say for himself?

nothing, really.

Being the heir of a multi-billion dollar company, his future was  
pretty much set in stone. Weather he slept through one English class,  
or all of them through now till the end of the year, he was good to  
go.

So, he just gave one of those delinquent 'don't know, don't care',  
annoyed looking shrugs. It was the end of the day already, and he wanted to get away  
from this hell hole.

"Madam Rouge worked very hard to put that final review together for  
your class."

Yeah. And it had been as boring as hell. Mr. Wilson leaned forward, slowly, putting his face close to Dick's, trying to look as threating as possible. And if it had been anyone other than Dick, maybe it would've worked.  
"it's kids like you who make my day miserable."

Dick rolled his eyes and stifled a snort. Luckily, Mr. Wilson couldn't see his eyes, due to the dark  
sunglasses he always wore. Usually, they also conveniently prevented him from being caught sleeping in class. Unfortunately, today, he was in such a deep  
slumber, that he snored slightly, and even drooled a bit.

But really, The only reason Wilson really cared was because he was  
screwing Rouge. He'd bet his future multi-billion company on it.

"that's right." He continued, unaware of Dick not really paying attention. "Stupid lazy kids who think they own the world. Let me  
tell you something mister..."

He liked to strike the stupid nerve, although it hardly caused  
Dick to blink anymore.

He was in accelerated classes in school. The ones reserved for the  
super smart kids who lived for homework. The one and only reason for  
this was his father, Bruce.

Dick spent the first quarter and a half of his freshmen year in the regular tracks.  
Then, somehow, his adoptive father, Bruce got wind of this, and he marched right to the  
school and into the principles office, leaving Dick in the hallway, practically begging him not to.  
Thirty grueling minutes later, Dick was in the accelerated program, with all new classes and schedule, practically halfway through the  
year.

Only the best for Bruce Wayne's son. The best schools, classes, and education.

That way two years ago, and to this day, Dick wasn't sure how he did  
it, though he speculated it had something to do with a large  
donation. Large- that is, from the school's perspective, anyway.

(Remember - multi-_billion_)

Luckily, Dick was smart. So the classes weren't too hard for him. Just  
too stiff. And too boring, too competitive, and _way_ too much work. Especially for someone who already had their life mapped out.

He hated them.  
But even though he could (barely) keep up, Wilson liked to throw 'stupid' around, hoping it stung that while other kids worked hard to  
get into and stay in the classes, Dick just had to be rich.  
and it just so happened he was very rich.

Between his riches, and his classes, not to mention  
smoldering good looks, and ripped muscles (compliments of having your  
own gym) he was prime playboy  
material, and girls swarmed to him like bees to honey.  
Girls were usually more important than school, in Dicks book.

Mr. Wilson was still working away on that lecture, but Dick wasn't really  
paying attention. He just caught phrases here and there.

"in my day...would *never* tolerate...lazy kids. Just think they own  
the world.....lazy...you....let me inform you that....nowhere in  
life....all the time. Am I  
understood?"

he nodded like a good little boy.

leaned back in his chair, and gave Dick the stink eye.  
He glared the entire time he signed five demerits for Dick, and  
practically threw them at him.  
"Now get out of my office, Grayson."

He was only too eager to comply.

his friend Vic was waiting for him in the hallway. As soon as he saw  
Dick approaching, his face broke into a wide grin.

Vic was one of his best friends since freshmen year. He was in almost  
all of Dicks classes, and one of the smartest people Dick knew.

The other smartest person was Raven Roth, also in most of Dick's  
classes. She was the smartest person in school, witch she was  
attending the school on a full ride. Everyone knee she was going to be  
Valedictorian. She was cunning, smart, and had a killer body to match,  
though Dick had never been with her. People usually tended to keep  
their distance from her. She also liked black, and to left alone.

"hey man," Vic chuckled, elbowing him playfully in the side "up all  
night with Luann?"

Dick couldn't help grinning, a bit proudly. Vic always put him in a good mood.  
"that chick couldn't get enough of me." they strolled lazily in the  
direction of Dick's locker, Vic having already packed up any books  
he'd need this weekend.  
"but its true," Dick grinned, putting his hands in his pockets as he  
strolled along confidently, "what they say about her. She's  
very...'satisfying'."

and then they both laughed heartily.  
"hey," Vic shrugged "what else are girls for-ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!! Karen!"  
Karen, Vic's girlfriend, and sternly marched up to him and grabbed a  
hold of his ear "you had better not just have said what I think you  
said." she growled.

"ow, ow...." it was funny watching Karen, so thin and feminine  
looking, easily bossing around broad shouldered, football playing,  
built-like-a-mountain Vic.

"I was just saying t-that girls are beautiful delicate flowers that  
deserve proper respect and attention." he stammered as Dick grinned,  
watching.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said," she growled, but released his ear.  
His big hands gently took a hold of her hips and pulled them to him.  
"Ready, babe?" he asked her. They were going out on their big  
'anniversary' date today, after school.  
"Mmmhmm." she nodded.

Vic turned his attention briefly to Dick "Alright, man, I'm off."  
Dick waved as they walked down the hallway, but he knew that Vic  
didn't see. He was too wrapped up in Karen.  
Dick just didn't understand how you could stay with one girl so long.  
He admired them for it, but doubted he'd ever have anything like that.  
And he didn't really have a desire for it right now.

He took all the time he wanted, packing up his stuff for the weekend,  
lazily wondering if Raven would let him copy her English notes.  
......again.

Probably not.  
Nothing annoyed her more then Dick begging for her notes after he fell  
asleep in class.  
Except pink, witch was her least favorite color. And bad movies. And  
stupid people. And people who wasted her time. And people who  
interrupted her when she was reading. And...well okay, a lot of things  
annoyed Raven.

Dick hummed to himself as he slug his bag over his shoulder. The  
hallways were almost completely empty and mostly noiseless.  
As he passed a wide, spotless window, he saw buses pulling away and  
gave one of his frequent prayers that he had finally acquired his own  
ride.

after he and Vic luster after this motorcycle for over a year,  
religiously visiting it everyday, it finally appeared in the garage  
for a back-to-school present.  
It was Dick's most prized possession.  
And he had a of of possessions.

As he exited the school, he caught a flash of Red hair.  
only one person in the entire school had hair so bright and red.  
Kori Anders. He only had lunch with her.

And that was about the only thing he knew about her. That and how she  
was dating his arch nemesis, Xaiver Red.  
Who, currently managed to flip him off even as he sped out of the  
parking lot on his own (not as cool) bike, Kori clinging to his back,  
red hair fanning out behind her.  
Dick climbed onto his bike.  
Some people said Xaiver and Dick could be best friends, if not bothers.  
Too bad they hated each other's guts.  
They both had spiked black hair but of variating shades of darkness,  
intimidating build, and money.  
They were always paired up as neck-and-neck competitors, over _everything_.

When Dick got home, he flung his backpack, full of ticking time bombs  
of homework assignments due Monday, to the ground, and flipped through  
the numerous TV channels.  
The rest of the weekend was no more uneventful than usual.  
On Saturday night he went to a party, and hooked up with a girl who  
liked to call herself 'Jay'.  
Sunday was specifically reserved for torturing himself, otherwise know  
as slaving over his homework.  
It went by like any other weekend witch followed his normal, any other  
typical week.

No body knew how things were going to change.

**So tell me what you thought. I thought the ending was a little rushed...**

**lemmie know if you want more.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 twist

Dick yawned, with his forehead resting against the cooling metal of his locker.

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the waves of tired washing over him. Sleep...

This Monday sucked.

Just like every Monday.

Mondays...

He sighed deeply, as if to prepare himself for the troublesome day ahead.

Too bad nothing couldve prepared him for this particular Monday. Even though it looked just like any other Monday, on any other week.

Well, looks can be deceving.

With another small, inward groan, he lifted his head from his locker. Through bleary eyes, his stiff feeling fingers clumsly spun the dial, barely noticing witch numbers it landed on, but he was grateful all the same when it opened.

Slowly, very slowly, he pulled the books reluctantly from their cavern.

robotically, he stuffed them into his bag, and shut his locker.

Then almost had a heart attack.

"Gah!!" he jumped "Raven! Don't _do _that!"

She stood stoically "Stripper."

He rose an eyebrow "No thanks, I'm fine."

She scoffed, blandly.

Raven was the only person Dick knew he could scoff in a monotone.

"Ha. No."

Dick closed his locker door shut with his foot. Now that his heart rate had gone back to normal, his body returned to being tired. He yawned. "Then...what?"

"Kori Anders. Shes a stripper."

Dick's eyebrows creased together.

"What...no..."

Raven nodded. "It's everywhere. Everyone's talking about it."

He looked up at the hoards of people surrounding them. But it was impossible to tell. Girls walked and talked and gossiped in their usual tightly knit exclusive groups.

Or maybe he just didn't notice the difference because Dick was a guy. And guys...well...they hardly notice anything.

Either way, you could always trust Raven to get the scoop on things. Somehow, she always knew. How, he had no idea. But she did. She was very sneaky that way. Maybe she had friends in high places, though, to Dick's knowledge the only friends she had were his friends too.

But then again there are completly different sets of rules for girls consider friends, and what guys consider friends.

"how...who...?"

"Apparently some guys went out to the strip club on the edge of town." she shrugged nonchalantly, even though she knew this was the biggest deal since the discovery that the captain of the football team was gay. "She was on the pole."

Dick was definatly awake now. "And...so how did _you _find out?"

"a friend, of a friend, of a friend, of a friend, whos the girlfriend of the guy who saw her."

"So it might not even be true. What if its a stupid rumor? Like the lunchlady with eleven fingers?"

she snorted again "Oh, its true alright...obviously you havent seen her today..."

He hadn't, but he didn't know how that would prove it.

"Besides," she continued, dragging a hand through her dark hair "She hangs out with Xaiver. She's his _girlfriend, _for god's sakes."

Dick sighed, and nodded. He knew that anyone who hung out with Xaiver was bad news, is bad news, or is going to be bad news. And it was true, she _was _his girlfriend.

So he knew she must be a bitch.

"Well..."he chuckled, though it wasnt really funny "That was...unexpected."

It was certainly enough to wake him up.

"eh" Raven shrugged one shoulder "Maybe. Maybe not." she pushed off the locker she had been leaning on. "I'll see you in class."

He waved bye at her over his shoulder as she left.

He was still trying to digest this unbelievable new development when he turned, and as fate would have it, caught a glimpse of Kori Anders.

Her red hair, usually so vibrant and full of body, and bounce, and all that good stuff the shampoo commercials always promise, was limp around a downcast face. Eyes glued determinedly to the floor, she power walked to class. Her shoulders hunched in, and her arms were crossed over a book covering her chest which was adorned with a black ribbed turtleneck sweater.

He immediately knew what Raven had been talking about. The girl had 'guilt' written on her forehead in red permanent marker.

Well, not literly.

As she passed, one guy tapped his friend on the shoulder, pointing at Kori and laughing at a joke he shared with his friend. It was a similar story with every person in the hall. They either whispered critically behind cupped hands, pointed in judgemental persecutions, or openly jeered their accusations.

But, amazingly, she ignored them all, walked right into her classroom and sat down obediently.

He didn't think she looked like a bitch.

But then again she didn't look like a stripper eaither.

High school...

Raven had been right. As soon as he entered his classroom, he heard them talking.

"...yeah! the one just across town..."

"...a _total _slut..."

"...dating that Xaiver guy?..."

"..._soo_ hot, oh my god..."

But other than that, nothing had really changed, that much. So he just figured that it would eventually die down, as gossip usually does after all the juicy details are spread out far enough, or whenever the next tasty piece of gossip floats by.

So he didn't bother thinking about it. Or getting involved. Or volunteering any real information to those confused individuals outside the circle of students who had only heard half truths, thus just spreading around more rumors.

Besides, he didn't even know if what he knew was the truth.

In fact, Probably no one knew the real truth. They thought they did, but really they had no idea. That's the way things usually worked.

These days, the truth was like the most valuable gem. Those who had the greatest of fortune to stumble upon it now faced a choice.

They could hoard it and keep it to themselves, or they could share it with everyone, until it was spread so thin, that no one even remembered who had originally found the gem. It belonged to everyone, like public property.

Dick knew he had a small, dull, piece of truth.

But he was a greedy person, and he wanted the whole gem.

**I know, it's short. I apologize. **

**Please review anyway. **


	3. Observing the primates

**sorry for late update-enjoy!**

**(Btw- naughty words. you have been warned.)**

Like a shining cool oasis in the middle of a barren desert, the cafeteria is an important part of the Gothem City High School ecosystem. Both predators and prey alike flock towards this life-and sanity-sustaining sanctuary. However it is in this safe haven that, ironically, everyone is least safe. It is here where the diversities of species is most extensive and the survival of the fittest is at its brutal quintessence. Alike organisms tend to flock together and hope to find safety in numbers. This method is usually effective, but sometimes not. Stragglers that either have no herd or have been cast away from their herd are often left to fend for themselves. Sometimes they are left alone, and sometimes they are targeted and attacked.

Let's observe.

--------

"Dudes!" Gar half ran-half walked past glaring teachers to the table, where the rest of the gang was already situated, lounging on twice as many chairs as they needed, and just plain looking cool.

"Dudes." he said again, once he reached the table, sitting down on a chair "You guys will never believe this. It's been all over school since this morning. You know that Anders girl?"

Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes like it hadn't just been revealed a few hours ago, and that was all old boring news that everyone worth knowing knew by now.

"She's a stripper. We know." Raven spoke for the whole group.

"Dudes!! How did you guys know?"

"Hey," Vic interrupted, poking a pile of green mush on his tray "What do you think this crap is…?"

"Vic! Can we focus here?!"

He sighed, as it annoyed. Which he wasn't. It's lunchtime, who could be annoyed then?

"Um, Raven told me." He answered

"She told me too," Dick said.

Now, you might think Raven to be some kind of gossiping bitch. But she wasn't. She just…knew stuff. She was the one who always knew what was going on, but she didn't gossip. If she hadn't told them, someone else would have. Besides, Raven had an uncanny knack for knowing which rumors were true and which weren't. She could read people pretty quickly.

"I think I just heard someone talking about it…" Karen shrugged.

"And no one told me?" he whined, crossed his arms and glared at them all.

Dick just shrugged nonchalantly, but Vic snorted. "this is the first time I've seen you all day."

Gar just huffed. "I never get to have the news about anything. Like the captain of the football team? You guys knew that first too!"

"I can't help it if I'm exceptionally informed." Raven drawled over the top of the book she was reading.

"Besides, who even cares if the captain of the football team is gay? There are plenty of gay guys here." Vic poked his lunch again, with a look of disgust on his face "more importantly, what did they serve for lunch today?"

Karen looked over at the lunch ladies "um…I think it was supposed to be some sort of mashed potatoes…"

"but…but its _green." _

"Well maybe it's-"

Gar interrupted "I don't care _what_ it is! Kori Anders is _hot! _Do you think she's any good at stripping?"

"Gar. You're a perverted jerk." Raven spoke for everyone, pretty much.

"What? What did I say?"

"Kori probably just…"

The conversation drawled on. Dick turned to look at all the tables close to them, full of happy, laughing, people, some with their heads close together, whispering. It wasn't hard to guess what they were whispering about.

He didn't want to hear about Kori Anders. He didn't wanna talk about it. And he especially didn't want to talk about her stripping. It just seemed so...wrong.

There was a flash of red in Dick's eye, and his head swiveled back to see what it was.

It was the girl of the hour, basking in her fifteen minutes of fame.

Dick's stomach did a flip, but not because of Kori. It was because of the people around her.

She was surrounded by loud, pushy, sneering obnoxious teenage boys.

They had her backed up against a wall, and were jeering, and teasing, and most definitely invading her personal bubble. He couldn't hear what they were saying, since they were all the way at the other end of the cafeteria, but he knew, as anyone would, that it was not any kind words of encouragement.

He instantly recognized them, not by name, but by their menacing face. They were all Xavier's cronies.

Speaking of Xavier, he was right there, smirking! Lounging on a nearby chair, with his feet up, smirking! His girlfriend was _right there, _needing his help while his own friends were harassing her, and he was just sitting there on his ass.

But that's not what pissed Dick off the most, though it pissed him off a lot.

No, what pissed him off the most, was that Kori was just standing there, head down, _taking it. _She was just, looking at her shoes. He couldn't see her face, it was covered up under the darkness of her hair and bangs, but a small sparkle caught his eyes from the blackness, and he knew she was crying.

"and I'm saying -Dick? What are you doing?" Vic called from somewhere far away.

He hadn't realized he had stood up. He hadn't noticed he was clenching his fists until he noticed his nails were digging painfully into his palms.

"Dick, where are you going?"

He didn't know he was walking over there, until he was in front of the whole disgusting scene.

"-stripping it all off!!"

The crowd of boys surronding her howled with laughter at whatever joke had been made.

"She just a strippin' whore!" One of them threw a dollar and some change sharply at her ankles, so it clanked and bounced and nipped at her legs, and there was more laughter. A few of them searched their pockets for more money.

"Yo! I bet she does the-"

Dick pushed one roughly aside to get through, so that the boy stumbled a few steps over.

"Hey man, what the fuck!" they protested

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hey, Piss off!"

Xavier was hovering somewhere between standing and sitting on his chair, glaring horribly at Dick with his fists clenched, apparently very angered that Dick, his evil nemesis, had infiltrated his close knit group, disturbed his peaceful kingdom, and put a sour end to their good time and innocent fun.

He ignored them all, and, a little more roughly then he meant to, grabbed Kori's arm. She flinched, then looked up, finally.

When she saw Dick, her eyes widened in surprise. He didn't even know if she knew who he was.

He only looked at them once, and was to give a menacing, scary glare, that lasted physically about two seconds, but stayed haunting the mind for days.

Then, without so much as a single word, he stalked away, dragging Kori in tow, like a willing rag doll that walked.

Amazingly, all the boys just stood there, stunned. No one even moved to protest.

Half the room barely noticed but it seemed completely silent to him. Like someone had just hit the off switch on his ears. The gears in his mind were working a mile a minute but going nowhere fast.

He just couldn't believe it. (and judging by the deer in the headlights look on Kori's face, she couldn't either, but he didn't notice that) He just couldn't understand how you could just sit there while a foot away, there was a person in that kind of disgusting situation. And that went for the whole cafeteria, too. He turned his head and sent them all a glare as he passed, not that anyone really noticed. Or if they did, really cared.

He didn't care that Kori was a stripper, or if she was a bitch (And he didn't know if she was.)

omething about her cornered against the wall, surrounded by jeering, smirking people, like predators closing in for the kill, made him sick to his stomach, and mad enough to kill.

Halfway across the cafeteria, and still dragging Kori behind him.

He expected to feel a rough hand on his shoulder, shoving him. He waited to hear Xavier's angry voice yelling in his ear.

After all, he had pretty much just showed him up in front of the entire cafeteria, pushed one of his posse, and walked away dragging his girlfriend behind him. But nothing happened. He wondered why, but mostly he was just grateful.

Almost to his table.

A lot more people were looking at him now, including his friends. Was this such a good idea? Maybe he didn't think this through...

Screw it, he didn't give a damn. He was still pissed about what happened.

He sat quickly and angrily back at the table, with all his friends staring open mouthed at him, except Raven, who just turned a page in her book, looking up only to breify raise an eyebrow at Dick.

He ignored her.

"Sit." He commanded Kori, who was standing there, looking highly alarmed, but equally grateful.

So she sat, stiffly.

And although the rest of the room began talking loudly, at the table there was a sudden endless silence. Dick went back to his original position on the chairs, and, ignoring everybody, went back to gazing over the cafeteria, particularly at Xavier and his gang, who, crazily enough, were all sitting at there table, acting completely normal like nothing had happened. Except maybe Xavier himself, who looked mad enough to smash though a wall, and was glaring right back at Dick.

But Dick ignored him.

And other than that, everything was almost normal.

Except Kori was now sitting with them, and everyone was staring at her, and she was staring down at her food.

"Um. Thanks." she said so quietly, and so softly that Dick doubted anyone but himself even heard her. She moved her head ever so slightly to rise one green eye to inspect him.

He gave a small nod, and an even smaller grin, that did not go unnoticed by Kori .

There was a snap as Raven shut her book. Then she looked up, and began a conversation with Kori. A completely normal conversation about some band or something, Dick wasn't listening. He was just very grateful to Raven. Slowly, conversation at the table resumed.

Dick's grin got a just the tiniest bit bigger.

He had never noticed just how pretty Kori really was, when she smiled.

--

Here we have just seen the rarest of organism interaction in this ecosystem. A stranded and alienated creature, about to undergo a serious brutal attack was saved by another, stronger animal. This behavior is so rare, it is almost never seen by most observers: one animal risking itself for another, smaller, weaker creature. It is just another one of the strange, yet beautiful things that can happen in the Gothem City High School cafeteria.

**Please tell me what you thought and give some feedback! Thanks so much to reviewers! You rock! give yourself a hug!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Dick saves the day! not

**hello. Enjoy. Review. Or not. You know, whatever. But I'd be happier if you did. **

When we last saw our hero....

The events of the past day, enough to completely stress a normal person, had no such affect on someone as awesome as our main character, Dick. He relaxed in his eighth period class, cool as you please. Not even tired looking, just bored. Well, in a cool way, mind you.

When the bell rang, and all the students scrambled out like it was the end of the world, eager to put monday hell as far behind them as possible, he just strolled away, like he owned the place.

And, when you consider the amount of money he has, was not unrealistic choice.

The only time he lost is composure, in fact, was when he slammed his locker, and came face to face with Raven.

I would say that he screamed like a little girl, but that would be too unmanly for our main masculine, heroic figure. So, let us say he yelped, in a very many fashion, from surprise.

"Raven!" he gasped, grabbing his chest "you have _got _to stop doing that!"

She was silent for a moment, then "What was with lunch?"

he rolled his eyes "cmon Raven. What do you want me to do? Sit back and watch when-"

"Not that." she looked him in the eye, with her creepy soul piercing stare "that _look_ you have Kori."

He furrowed his eyebrows. He honestly had no idea what she was talking about. "What look?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Grayson. You gave her _look_. I know shes very... attractive, and you can't stand not having a girlfriend for more then a day, but I don't think it's a good idea if you get involved with someone like her. I mean, she's Xaiver's girlfriend, and you know that Xaiver is bad news."

Dick rolled his eyes again "Stop being so dramatic. I didn't give her a look. but if your so concerned about me not having a girlfriend..." He slung his arm around her shoulders, playfully "Why don't you come over to my house and we can-"

"Go over the test you failed?"

He blushed and snatched his arm back "Snoop!"

"Luckily, your grade didn't take that much of a dive, but I think it would be unwise to fail the next test as well."

"Oh, that reminds me! Can I borrow your notes on the-"

"No."

"Oh Cmon Raven! Pleease?" he put on a puppy face.

"No. pay attention next time. You won't learn if you just copy my notes."

"Raven please! I was...I was busy...with other stuff on my mind..."

"Like what?"

"Like....like...like how Bruce is going away on a business trip! I'll be...so so alone...and so...lonely..."

She snorted "Thats the best you could come up with?"

he paused "well...cmon...I...please?"

"No. Good bye, Dick." she walked away, and didn't even have the decency to look sympathetic.

He sighed unhappily, and then there was a timid tap on his shoulder.

It was Kori. What an unexpeted twist!

"um...hi." she looked down at her feet "You can have my notes." she held out a purple binder.

"Oh." he said. I would say he was completely surprised and caught of gaurd, but our hero is prepared for everything, so lets just say he did not see this as having a high probibility of happening.

"That way," she said quietly "we're even."

He snorted with laughter, then saw she was completely serious, and shut himself up quick. "what? don't be stupid, we don't have to be even or anything...I don't care about that. I'm not gonna ask you for any favors or anything."

she looked up at him, shyly "um. I would just...it would make me feel a lot better..."

"Well," he paused "if it'll make you feel better." He took the binder and flipped though the pages "wow...these are...really thourogh..."

She nodded silently.

"I guess I can give them back before school tomorrow?"

she nodded "Okay. Bye..." and turned and began to walk away.

But Dick wasn't going to let her go that fast.

He started after her.

No, no he was going to let her go that fast; he stopped himself, shaking his head.

He couldn't chase after this girl just because she was pretty, which she most certainly was. That didn't change who she was at all. And frankly, despite his lunchtime "rescue mission" he still didn't know too much about her. So he stuck her notes in his bag, and carried on his merry way.

But that wasn't all of Kori Anders he would see that day.

In fact, he saw her not too long later, as he was exiting the building.

She was lerking sneakily outside one of the doors of the school; she obviously wanted to stay out of sight, so Dick pretty much killed that when he walked up behind her and went "Uh...Kori?"

And she jumped about ten feet into the air.

"Oh, Um, Dick." she said nervously, looking around and twiddling her fingers. "Oh. hello. again."

"Hi kori." he thought that she should look up more. when she looked at the floor like this he couldn't see her eyes... "what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just um...nothing."

He eyed her "are you looking for Xavier? He's probably not too happy, huh?"

"um...well...no. I would not think so..." she bit her lip.

"Well..." Dick gazed into the parking lot, "I don't see his bike. I think he left."

She nodded "Thank you, Dick. Good Bye." she turned and walked away.

But this time Dick couldn't leave it like that. He followed.

You must understand. Dick is just a young hormonal teenage boy, and as such, he really does not have too much control over his actions. So we must forgive him, because he honestly cant help looking like an idiot. I promise.

"Isn't he your ride home?" He asked her.

"No!" she said quickly "well, yes. But I can walk. I love to walk, and its such a lovely day..."

"Kori, it's no sweat." he said, cooly twirling his keys "I can give you a ride. I got a bike like Xavier. Sept' better." he grinned. He usually wasn't this talkative at all. what had gotten into him? Maybe it was just that he was kinda anxious to get that body pressed up to his on his bike...

Like I said. We must forgive him. Even if he is a controlless slightly spoiled member of the male gender.

"No, no, no..." she insisted, suddenly quite animated, shaking her head, waving her hands in front of her, and baking up slightly "no, I love to walk. I...I don't like motercycles!" this was a lie. 'But a perfect one!' she said to herself, deviously.

"oh..." he nodded dejectedly "but-but you rode Xaiver's bike.." now he was suspicious.

"well, yes..." she admitted "but I hated it! I had to, I was his only mode of transportation and he...he um. vehematly insisted that he drove me home but I said no... and...I'd really rather walk."

Dick sighed again "Oh. okay. Tomorrow I'll bring the car. I'll catch you then, okay? See you, Kori." He began to walk away, but heard an angry noise behind him, then stopped when Kori was suddenly in front of him, finger pointed at his face, dangerously.

"You men all think alike, don't you??" she asked, sharply.

"Um, What? No- I don't-" he began, alarmed.

"OH, don't pretend you didn't hear it! It was all over school!!"

"Huh? oh, that. well-" good thing she kept inturrupiting him. He had no idea what to say.

"Just becuase I'm a - just becuase the whole school knows, suddenly everyone's interested?? No one even knew my name, before! So what happened, huh?? Well I'm not some slut you know!" tears began brimming.

Oh, God, crying females. Dick started to panic "No! No, no it's not that a-"

"I appriciate what you did, at lunch," she spat "but just because-- I'm not any diff--I am not going to sleep with you, or any other guy at this God forsaken school, and I never will! Just because I'm a...I wouldn't give anyone a lap dance before they knew, and I won't after! Nothing's changed! So, just-! Forget it!" she turned on her heel and walked off angrily.

He blinked, astounded. "No, Kori, that's not why I- I didn't mean it like that!! I just wanted...!!" he quickly caught up to her.

"Just leave me alone." she stalked off, hotly, leaving him feeling quite stupid, a little dumbfounded, and maybe just the tini-tiniest bit guilty.

Just just tiniest bit.


	5. Chapter 5 What's left behind

**What's this an update? This story is still being updated?**

**I know I know... I just had the sudden urge to expel passion via words**

**enjoy please**

"You're kidding me."

A word of advice readers: if you ever wish to woo a girl, these are three words you would do well to avoid. Case in point, the lovely read-headed girl next to our foot-in-mouth protagonist crossed her arms, annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry it doesn't quite live up to the standards of your mansion," she snapped.

Dick looked out his car window at her house. Apartment. Shack. Hut. Only now did he realize why she hadn't wanted him to drive her home so badly, why she so intently insisted on walking.

Wednesday. Midweek. Dick was thoroughly ready to go home by the time the final bell rang. He had a lot of energy today and he was looking forward to taking advantage of his personal home gym.

"Kori?"

Dick looked at her perplexed. In his defense she was crouching behind his car like she had been teleported into the worlds' most competitive Hide-and-go-seek game. She looked up, and her face instantly reddened.

"Oh… Hello…" she straightened, but her frighteningly green eyes continued to shift, looking shadily around the uncrowned lot.

"Um… what are you doing?" Dick tried to ask this unusual question as politely as he could while a hand ran through his hair. His eyes followed hers to where she was looking, out of instinct.

"Huh? Oh. Just uh-"

Dick's head turned at the low sound of a prowling motorcycle, circling the lot. The black-helmeted rider was nothing but a hunter following its target. The corners of Dick's mouth curled downward, also out of instinct.

"Hiding from Xavier?" he tried not to growl it. She just looked at the ground, but Dick read into this plenty, maybe too much in fact. He never was or never would be the type to leave a damsel in distress. "Let me drive you home," he offered kindly and, if you consider what happened last time he made such an offer, we can say he did so in a bravely as well.

"No." She was being as stubborn as ever. But… Dick could be stubborn too.

"Kori." He said firmly, dropping the patronizing tone "It's not worth it. I don't want to sleep with you, okay? I just want to make sure you get home okay. Is that so hard to believe: I that I would actually want to help you with nothing in return?"

She examined the preciseness with which the yellow lines of the parking lot were painted, and licked her lips, considering. Dick duly noted how cute it was, even after his exasperated speech. (Even he was smart enough to know that it was not the time so say such observations out loud.)

She gave in with a silent nod. Dick was brilliant enough to avoid gloating. He was definitely on a roll today.

Kori grabbed her backpack quickly from the backseat. She had wanted to bolt from his car as soon as she had stepped in. Being in such a cool, air conditioned interior made her uncomfortable. The leather seats shifted awkwardly under her skin, making embarrassing squeaks, and she was nervous about being surrounded by so many expensive things.

Dick, still staring like a moron, got out of the car as well. He couldn't take his eyes from the tall, dilapidated building.

If Eldorado is the city where the streets are paved with gold, this must be Shit-a-rado, where the streets are paved with used condoms and cigarette butts. Suspicious sweat-shirt adorning figures lurked in alleyways. The sound of sirens in the distance seemed to be omnipresent. The apartment complex she obviously lived in was falling apart. There were deep pock-marks where missing bricks are supposed to go, and leering toothy smirks of broken window panes. If Dick ever wanted to consume any illegal substances, he would have gone here to buy them.

"Thanks…" Kori said, edging away, and dropping the hint that he could leave, superhero quota filled for the day.

He either did not pick up on this, or ignored her.

"Kori…may I come in?" he used his best polite-sweet-angel-rich-boy voice.

"Uhhh… I'd rather… kinda busy…" she mumbled reluctantly, but Dick was now on a war path. Like a boy who is late entering puberty, his conscience chose now to spring into action. Little did our hero know that he was now slave to it.

"Thanks," he said, holding out his hand to indicate she should lead him in.

Kori scowled, but hell, might as well show this stuffy rich boy how the real people live, right? Besides, he already knew now. And what could he possibly do about it?

He was respectfully silent as he observed her… 'Home.'

In fact, he was respectfully quite pretty much the whole time.

"Well… this is my apartment..." Kori began talking as the climbed four flights of stairs, just to fill the deafening void where words are supposed to go. "It's small I know, but I don't need a lot of room…I mean it's just me…" she shrugged as she got the door behind him. She had to put her entire weight behind it to get it to close properly and turn the lock.

"Plus," Kori continued, gazing at Dick anxiously as he perused her living room- or perhaps it would be better to say – her couch, the rent is cheap…"

Dick wandered into her kitchen, taking it all in and nodding quietly. It was composed of an end table, a chair, and a rusted refrigerator. Without even asking (which is rude), he opened it up. The light was broken, but even more odd (or perhaps not)… no food.

"I… eat out a lot…" she muttered in a small voice, looking over his shoulder.

Dick clenched his jaw. He was filled with righteous fury. This was no fit living condition for anyone. And Dick would simply not allow it.

"Pack a bag." He commanded.

Kori's face was the epitome of confused "Huh?"

He didn't think twice about repeating his order. "Pack. A bag, Kori. You're coming home with me." This was no polite question. He even crossed his arms, a sure sign of a you're-gonna-do-what-I-say attitude.

"Excuse me!" there was still some sort of pride left in her, even after Dick barged her home, and ripped her cloak of secrecy away from her. Now she was left naked in the cold air, helplessly trying to retain some scrap of decency while she had nowhere to hide from the army of eyes. But Dick was not going to leave her that way.

She immediately protested "You can't just come in here and start-"

Dick talked right over her, louder, and with more passion.

"Kori, you can't live like this." He said shaking his head "no one can. You can't tell me you would rather stay here then come with me."

"Guess what, Grayson." She began spitefully "Not everyone gets to live in a fairytale. Not all of us get to ride in their sports car to their multi-billion dollar fathers and dinner made by their butlers, okay? A lot of people live in this building, are you going to take them all home with you, hmm?" She snorted at him "your horrible. The only reason you want me to come with you is some sick sort of… misplaced morality-"

"That's not true." He growled dangerously,

"-and I just can't believe that the whole school find out about my night job and you _suddenly_ want to _save_ me I mean what kind of bullshit is that?"

"Kori, I want to help you."

"I'm sorry, Dick." She said more softly this time "but I don't think you can."

He grabbed her arm, gently; just to make sure she listened. "Kori." He murmured softly "look, I just…never noticed before. But I can't… I can't leave you here. This is not a place for you; this is…come to Wayne Manor with me. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, alright? Maybe you're right, maybe I can't help you with everything… but I can definitely help you with this." He gestured to their surroundings.

She jerked her arm away, but left logic and all the trust she had left in his hand.

Thirty minutes later she was staring up at the Wayne Mansion, wondering if she was making the right choise.

**Helpful criticism is appreciated. Thank you for humoring me. **


	6. Chapter 6 settling in

**This update is entirely dedicated and credited to AmandaLee31 because if she hadn't asked for it and told me she was reading, I probably never would have updated. AMANDALEE31 YOU ARE THE BEST.**

**Also, I'm going to be honest here: I didn't proofread this at all. Beware of grammar errors. **

"…and, you can have your pick of guest rooms…" Dick rambled as he led our resident gorgeous redhead down a long lush hallway.

"My pick? How many are there exactly?" Kori questioned our protagonist, a surprised look jumping up on her face

'_Dick you're babbling…' _

"Oh, you know what…I'm not entirely sure… but they're all down this hallway… mines at the end there…Bruce's is in another wing…but they've all been decorated by professionals…Bruce hates decorating himself…and don't worry about…"

'_Dick _shut up' he mentally reprimanded himself _'you sound like an arrogant douche…'_

But as soon as his mouth closed, it instantly reopened as if it were being moved by a string.

"And um… Alfred will have breakfast for us in the morning…" he continued aimlessly as Kori peered into a beach themed, sea shell decorated room, and then continued down the hallway, rather silently. To be honest being in such expensive surroundings made her uneasy. She felt too big, too clumsy, too dirty… too out of place.

Dick followed feverishly as she strolled the length of the hallway, a duffle bag full of all her worldly possessions slung over her shoulder.

"mmm…" was all she said.

"…contact him for anything you need. He's the best. If you ever…."

'_God, Dick, she's just a pretty girl, get your shit together…'_

"This one, I think." Kori said, cutting (mercifully) right through Dick's nervous dialogue.

"Really?" Dick asked, following her into one of the smaller guest rooms.

It was painted a cheerful yellow. A comfortable white queen sized canopy bed with a fancy golden headboard stood proudly in the center of the room, accompanied by a white dresser, desk, and bookshelf complete with its own books (Bruce Wayne never did anything half assed- or rather he never hired anyone who did anything half assed).  
The room also had its own closet and bathroom, not to mention a spectacular view of the gardens. It was tastefully decorated- nothing too over the top.

Kori nodded at him "I mean, if that is okay with you…"

"Oh. Well, yeah. Of course." He nodded enthusiastically.

Kori ventured across the room to look down at the bright blooming flowers through the window.

For a moment it was painfully quiet. Dick wasn't sure what to say exactly, never having dragged anyone out of their homes on some sort of heroic 'saving-you-from-poverty' mission before.

"So," he continued, more out of the cowardice of the silence then an actual need to say something "is there anything I can get you…anything you need…?" he rubbed his hands together… mostly just so that they would have a purpose. Where his usual play-boy smooth attitude had gone he had no idea, but he could sure use it.

"No, thank-you…" she said politely, "I'd like to just… settle in."

"Sure… Sure…" he nodded, backing out of the room "Just yell…if you need anything…Dinner's at six…"

He closed the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. It really unnerved him when she was so quiet like that, at least when she was yelling he knew what she was thinking.

Back at her – ahem- "apartment" he had felt so incredibly confident that he was doing the right thing… but now… he wasn't so sure. I mean he did pretty much evict her from her own home.

He shook his head as he ventured downstairs.

'_It's not like I'm _forcing _her, right?' _he thought to himself_ 'I mean she could leave if she really wanted to…'_

As it turns out Dick was about as unknowledgeable about Kori Anders as he was about rocket science.

He tried to gather the facts in his head:

Kori Anders was a striper.

Kori Anders was super-hot.

Kori Anders was at this moment unpacking in a guest room not too far from his own bedroom…

Kori Anders might hate his guts.

He sighed. He was in way over his head.

He couldn't exactly blame her for being suspicious… the second it out she's a stripper and _bam _it's all 'oh, come live in my luxurious mansion...' wink, wink.

'_But really…' _he thought to himself as he flopped with gusto onto the sofa '_I'm just trying to _help _her…'_

Kori Anders, he now knew, had a shit boyfriend, a shit apartment, a shit family-life (or lack thereof), a shit job, and now, a shit social life.

He really honestly wanted to help her. He swears that the fact that she's drop dead gorgeous was just a coincidence.

But he couldn't think of her like that. Not if he wanted her to take him seriously, which he very much did.

Besides, she had a boyfriend- one of the best boyfriends ever, the kind that let their friends torment you in public.

"How do I get myself into these situations…" he grumbled out loud. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice answered him back.

"If I may inquire, what situation, Master Dick?" Dick looked up (literally) to his loyal butler.

"Ah, Alfred…" he smiled "well the thing is… it appears I may have invited a girl to come stay with us… at the mansion…on a temporary… permanent… kind of thing…" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

If he was expecting a fight he certainly didn't get one.

Alfred only raised an eyebrow "One more for dinner then, Master Dick?"

"God bless you, Alfred," he managed feebly. He loved that fact that Alfred never asked questions.

"Yes, but I do wonder how you'll explain the situation to Master Bruce when he returns this evening…" Alfred tossed over his shoulder as he turned to the kitchens.

Dick groaned, and his head flopped back down.

As it turned out, Kori did not take 'settling in' to be a light matter. She stayed in the guest her room all afternoon and did not emerge, not even for dinner.

Which was nice for Dick who had some major uh, shall we say, aggressive discussing to do with his father, but all in all disappointed Alfred, who had cooked to impress.

"Dick, you can't be serious," Bruce was saying at present over his dinner plate "A girl? You can't just… invite people to live with us… she's not a lost puppy, for Christssake."

"It's only temporary!" Dick assured quickly, doing his best to ease the parental tide of anger.

"Then when is she leaving?" Bruce crossed his arms, expectantly.

"Ah. Well. The thing is…"

Bruce sighed and massaged his forehead. "Dick…" he groaned.

"Hey!" Dick was suddenly indignant. I mean, he was fairly certain he had done the right thing "You didn't see her house! She was living in a God damn hovel in the most dangerous part of town! I had to help her out! You would have done the same thing! She had no family," he ticked off a finger on his hand "no furniture, no freaking food in the fridge… I couldn't just turn my freaking back!"

Bruce listened attentively, and laced his fingers together "be that as it may, I don't know if this is an appropriate situation. When does it end? Does she expect us to put her up forever?"

"No!" Dick said quickly "and it wasn't her idea, it was mine!" he didn't exactly like his foster father's connotation "She's not some free-loader, she's a nice girl!"

"Does she really not have any family she can stay with? Aunts? Uncles?"

"Ummm…"

"You don't even know, do you?"

Dick's only response was to blush sheepishly.

Bruce sighed. "Well, now that she's here we can hardly throw her back into her…_hovel._" He stood up, wiped his mouth with his napkin, and then tossed it down. "Dick…your intentions are good…but next time…use a little discretion?" he said before striding from the room and going to do whatever it is exactly that millionaire playboys do in their spare time.

Dick sighed and slumped back into his chair. All in all, that could have gone worse he thought to himself. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sir?" Alfred was at his side "Our young guest has not come down for dinner and I am a tad concerned. Perhaps you would be kind enough to bring her a tray…"

Dick heartily agreed.

All too soon he was knocking on her door and all too soon she was saying "come in,"

All too soon he was entering…

"Uh, hey Kori…" Dick flashed her his best smile. She was sitting at the desk, just doing math homework. He cleared his throat "Uh, you didn't come down for dinner… Alfred got worried…" he set the tray down "sorry to disturb you…"

"Oh, I am sorry, Dick. I didn't mean to skip dinner, time just got away from me…" she turned to him and bit at her lower lip "I hope you don't think I'm being rude…"

He shook his head "Don't worry about it."

There was a sight hesitation. Dick knew he should ask her about her family situation, or her job situation, or anything to help get her situated and on with her life…but he may have gotten a little distracted with how cute he looked with her hair in a ponytail.

It wasn't his fault.

Her hair did look damn cute.

"Dick, um, I wonder if I could ask a favor of you…" she looked up at him bashfully.

He was snapped from his daydream. (evening dream?) "Yeah, anything," he said at once.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you are doing… I do. It's very kind of you. But… maybe… could you refrain from mentioning this to anyone at school? People… well. I fear they have enough to talk about already." She blushed.

He smiled at her "Of course not, Kori. I won't say anything." He left her and her tray to get along with her math homework, and smiled to himself as he made his way towards his own bedroom.

Kori Anders was turning out to be quite the mystery.

And he was looking forward to unraveling her.

**Sorry if my Bruce is a little OOC. It is SO intimidating, writing him... **


End file.
